


She doesn't talk

by HappyDaiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, no rhyme scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDaiz/pseuds/HappyDaiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote at 1am last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She doesn't talk

This is my friend  
Isn't she pretty?  
oh no, you can't talk to her  
As she is made of porcelain  
She can't move  
Or talk  
Or run  
Or sing  
Or laugh  
Or cry  
But sometimes I wonder   
If she wishes she could  
But she sits there with a pretty  
And serene face  
That I begin to doubt  
That she can even think at all  
Has she always been so cold  
And so hard  
Did she used to breathe like us?  
I guess we'll never know  
As she sits there so prettily  
That we don't care to find out


End file.
